


Don't Let Go

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Nothing embarrassing about missing your partner when they go on a run.
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> Prompt: "A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged." + JetPoison

Jet Star was barely two steps into the diner before their vision became obscured by a flurry of shocking red hair. They stumbled back into the door, winded as Party Poison threw themself at them.

“Hey, love,” Jet gasped, wrapping their arms around Party.

There was no response from Party, he tucked his head to Jet’s chest and squeezed them tighter.

“You miss me or something?” Teased Jet lightly. 

“Didn’ stop mopin’ th’ whole time you w’re gone,” Fun Ghoul informed Jet from the booth he was sitting in.

Neither of the two ‘joys at the door acknowledged Ghoul. Jet slid one hand up to rest in Party’s hair, holding them tight. They knew that Party was listening to their heartbeat, they did this every time they got back from a long run.

After a minute, Party loosened their grip on Jet’s torso and looked up at them properly. Only for a second, though. Then they pushed up onto their toes to peck Jet on the lips and flash them a small smile.

“Welcome home.”

Jet returned the smile tenderly, they swiped a thumb over Party’s cheekbone before pulling him into a deeper kiss, not as deep as they would have liked, but Fun Ghoul was  _ right _ there and probably would have had something suggestive to say about it.

Even still, Party was out of breath when Jet broke the kiss.

“Good to be back,” they smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Jet's home now, Party is still acting a little weird.

Normally, Jet Star would go to bed before Party Poison. Party tended to stay up a little later, keeping the Kobra Kid company on nights that his boyfriend wasn’t at the diner. But this night, Party barely left Jet’s side at all, and when they finally yawned and wished goodnight to the diner at large, he shot up and followed them without a word. 

Jet thought it was a little weird, Party even followed them into the bathroom when they went to brush their teeth. But it wasn’t like they were going to complain about being able to crawl into bed at the same time as their partner, press a kiss to their forehead with a murmured “love you” and roll over to sleep. Party didn’t let them get that far, though. They wrapped their arms around Jet’s waist when Jet kissed them and when Jet tried to roll back, they just dragged Party with them.

“Alright?” Asked Jet.

Party hummed noncommittally and tightened his grip on Jet. Jet wriggled around until they freed their arms from Party’s embrace and could properly brush his hair out of their face.

“You’ve been off all day, Pois’. Something’s on your mind.”

“‘M fine.” Party didn’t lift their head to reply.

“Baby, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I can’t help if you don’t.”

“‘S Stupid.” 

“Can I guess?”

Another hum escaped Party, this one slightly more strained than the first. Jet took it as a yes.

“Is it that I went on a-”

“‘S because y’ went on a run.” Interrupted Party. His voice was thick, and Jet mentally linked it to the slight wetness they could feel on their chest.

“But I’m back now,” Jet assured them. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“‘S why it’s stupid,” moaned Party. They let go of Jet with one hand to wipe their face roughly. “I know y’ aren’t goin’ anywhere but then y’ leave an’ I can’t help thinkin’ ‘fuck, that’s it, isn’ it?’ an’ it’s so  _ dumb _ because then y’ come back like I knew you would an’ it’s so fuckin-”

“Hey, hey,” Party’s breathing had started to get erratic and Jet shushed him carefully before he got too worked up. “You aren’t dumb. You aren’t stupid. It’s normal to get worried about things. But I’m not going anywhere. Even if I’m gone for a while, I’ll always come back to you.”

“You can’t promise me tha’ you’ll never get tired of me, though. Tha’ you aren’ gonna find someone better on a run. I know y’ miss your convoy and, fuck- I wouldn’t blame you if y’wanted to go back t’ them.”

“Sure. It’s nice to see the convoy, I miss them sometimes. But y’know what?” Party shook their head. “I love  _ you. _ Every time I go, I just think about how I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Yeah?” Sniffled Party.

“Yeah.” Jet felt around until they located Party’s hand and tangled their fingers in Party’s. They squeezed and smiled gently when Party squeezed back. “‘M not gonna leave you. Promise.”

“Love you,” Party mumbled.

“Mom says ‘hi’, by the way.” 

“‘Course she does,” yawned Party. 

Jet pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smothered a yawn of their own. “Let’s go to sleep, okay? We can talk more in the morning.”

When Party nodded, Jet wrapped their arms around their partner and rolled back onto their side. Party squirmed a bit until their hands were curled against Jet’s collarbone, their head tucked just under their chin. Then Jet slung a leg over theirs, just to keep them in place when they started moving around while they slept. They waited for Party’s breathing to slow and then, once they knew that Party was asleep, Jet closed their eyes and drifted off to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just really wanted to write more jetpoison and also expand a bit on Party Poison abandonment issues. Yes I have a WIP I shouldn't be ignoring no we don't need to talk about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment if you want or come [chat w me on tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I say this ALL THE TIME but big thanks to Pi for requesting this!! Ur my fave <3  
> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment or [ send me a request!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
